Paris Is Indeed Splendid
Paris is Indeed Splendid (立派　やっぱ　パリ♪ Rippa Yappa Pari♪) is the second image song for the character France in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka, in the voice of France. Lyrics Kanji= パ～ラ～リ　パ～リ　パ～リ～パリ～ 見逃すな～　みぎひだ～り～♪ パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパレード パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパラレル ワインこぼれないように　観光案内！ おっと　足下に注意！ 立派　やっぱ　パリ♪ 淡い色のドレス　素敵さ 厚い胸板も　素敵さ かつては　手のひらに　ヨーロッパ 握りしめていたのさ フランスパンかじり　エッフェルを望み 横目でチラリ 俺の瞳　捕らえたパリジェンヌ パリジャンでも構わないのさ う～ん　俺好み～♪ パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパレード パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパラレル ワインこぼれないように　観光案内！ おっと　足下に注意！ 立派　やっぱ　パリ♪ イギリス　アメリカ　そんなに 眼中にないけど　まあいいんじゃない フランス語のまろやかさに ただ溶けていたいのさ セーヌ川を渡り　国境を越えて 宇宙を越えて 俺の瞳に　できあがる美術館 愛してるよ　黄昏のMa belle う～ん　世界一！ パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパレード パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパラレル ブドウつぶれないように　観光案内！ ケンカは買わない主義 よっぱ　らって！パリ♪ パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパレード パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパラレル Encole une fois! パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパレード パーラッパパラ　パーリパッパリ パリパパラレル ワインこぼれないように　観光案内！ おっと　足下に注意！ 立派　やっぱ　パリ♪ Je t'aime à croquer…♥ |-| Romaji= PA~RA~RI PA~RI PA~RI~PARI~ Minogasu na~ migi hida~ri~ PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI-PA-PAREEDO PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI PA-PARARERU WAIN koborenai youni kankou annai Otto ashi moto ni chuui Rippa yappa PARI Awai iro no DORESU suteki sa Atsui munaita mo suteki sa Katsute wa te no hira ni YOUROPPA Nigirishimete ita no sa FURANSUPAN kajiri EFFUERU wo nozomi Yokome de CHIRARI Ore no hitomi toraeta PARIJIENNU PARIJAN demo kamawanai no sa U~n ore konomi~ PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI-PA-PAREEDO PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI PA-PARARERU WAIN koborenai youni kankou annai Otto ashi moto ni chuui Rippa yappa PARI IGIRISU AMERIKA son'na ni Ganchyuu ni nai kedo maa iin'ja nai FURANSU go no maroyaka sa ni Tada tokete itai no sa SEENU gawa wo watari kokkyou wo koete Uchuu wo koete Ore no hitomi ni dekiagaru bijutsukan Aishiteru yo tasogare no MA BELLE U~n sekai ichi~! PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI-PA-PAREEDO PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI PA-PARARERU BUDOU tsubure nai youni kankou an'nai KENKA wa kawanai shugi Yoppa ratte PARI "Omoigakenai tokoro de deatta ne... WAIN de otagai no kibun ga moriagareba Iyoiyo SHOW no hajimari sa Kensou kara hanareta buroone no mori okufukaku Motto fukai tokoro made kimi wo tsurete ikitai Ii ka...? Aa! Nante utsukushii nda! Kubisuji kara nagareru gurasu no yoo na kyokusen Toki ni tsumetaku, toki ni yasashii manazashi Suteki da yo... Motto... motto misetekure! Ore ni... kono ore niiiii!!!" PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI-PA-PAREEDO PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI PA-PARARERU Encore une fois! PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI-PA-PAREEDO PA-RA PPA-PARA PA-RI PA-PPARI PARI PA-PARARERU WAIN koborenai you ni kankou annai! Otto ashi moto ni chuui Rippa yappa PARI Je t'aime à croquer... |-| English= Pa~ra~ris Pa~ris Paris~ Paris~ Don't miss it~ On the right, on the le~ft~ Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris pa-parade~ Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris Pa-Pa-Parallel~ Tourists who spill wine, Oops, watch your feet. Paris is indeed splendid~ Light-colored dresses are lovely. Chests are nice and thick. I had once been clenching Europe In the palm of my hand. I wanted a bite of French bread at the Eiffel Tower, But glancing sideways, A Parisienne caught my eye. It is a fine Parisien. Ooh~ I like it~ Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris pa-parade~ Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris Pa-Pa-Parallel~ Tourists who spill wine, Oops, watch your feet. Paris is indeed splendid~ So much of England, America, I might as well not care less. In the mildness of the French language, I just want to melt. Cross the Seine River, cross the border, Cross the universe. Build a museum in my eyes. I love you, my beautiful twilight. Ooh~ The best in the world~! Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris pa-parade~ Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris Pa-Pa-Parallel~ Grapes are a crush-proof guide to tourism. Note that I do not buy into fighting, By what is said by the Bomber! Paris~ "How unexpected that we met. Our mutual feelings rising with wine. Finally, the beginning of the show! Away from the hustle and bustle, deep in the Blaune Forest, I want to take you deeper. Got it...? Ah! How beautiful! Flowing from the nape of the neck like curved glass. When it's cold, it’s time to look affectionately. You look great... More, show me more! Me...show me!" Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris pa-parade~ Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris Pa-Pa-Parallel~ One more time Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris pa-parade~ Pa-ra-Pa-Pa-ra-Paris Pa-Paris Paris Pa-Pa-Parallel~ Oops, watch your feet. Paris is indeed splendid~ I love you so much I could bite you. |-| French= Pa~ra~ri Pa~ri Pari~ Pari~ Ne manquez pas~ Le bon pli~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru Les touristes qui renversent du vin Oups, attention à ton pied Paris est en effet splendide Les robes de couleurs claires sont charmantes Les poitrines généreuses sont également charmantes Il y a longtemps, je tenais l'Europe Dans la paume de ma main Je voulais un morceau de pain français à la Tour Eiffel Mais en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le côté Une Parisienne a attiré mon attention Même si c'est un Parisien, ça ne me dérange pas Ouais~ J'aime ça~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru Les touristes qui renversent du vin Oups, attention à ton pied Paris est en effet splendide Tellement d'Angleterre, d'Amérique Je ne suis pas à leur place, mais tant pis Je veux juste fondre Dans la douceur de la langue française Traverser la Seine, au-delà des frontières Au-delà de l'univers Construire un musée dans mes yeux Je t'aime Ma belle, comme un crépuscule Ouais~ Le monde~! Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru Les raisins sont un guide résistant à l'écrasement du tourisme Attention, je n'achèterai pas de combat Paris est en effet splendide 「Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un endroit inattendu Nos sentiments mutuels montent avec le vin Enfin, le début du spectacle Loin de l'agitation, au fond de la forêt de Blaune Je veux t'amener dans un endroit plus profond Tu veux bien? Ah ! Que c'est magnifique! Coulant depuis la nuque comme un verre incurvé Parfois un look froid, parfois un look doux C'est adorable... Plus, montre-moi-en plus! À moi... Pour moi!!!」 Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru Encore une fois Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru Les touristes qui renversent du vin Oups, attention à ton pied Paris est en effet splendide Je t'aime à croquer. Album This song was released on September 30, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.5- France, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Embrace The Très Bien Me. This song is also the tenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs